


The Incognito

by Tootsie_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tootsie_Roll/pseuds/Tootsie_Roll
Summary: You know the type of teamates who always fall into trouble, like disguising as an inmate, a priest or a nun, a student. Well that's them, Jason, Stephanie, and Cassandra.





	1. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time here, and I've been drowning in the Red Hood fandom for awhile and I want to contribute to this community.

It was a cold night for Gotham, Damian was behind Steph and Batman both were aiding a chase against Kite-Man, Kite-Man broke in to the Mayor's house all tied up with his family down the basement with their house burning thankfully they both got there in time to stop the fire and for the GCPD to arrive to handle the rest, they were almost catching up to him two more swings and he can tackle him to the ground. 

Suddenly Steph noticed Batman has stopped his chase and was on top of a building Steph joined him and examined on what caught the Batman's attention, they both stumbled on a ship carrying fifty cargo boxes and are being transported to a vehicle neither had seen it means something not good, Damian called in to both of their earpieces telling them where they were, Batman informs Damian to deal with Kite-Man and before he could even complain he lowered the volume and dropped off of the building.

It was a surprise raid they investigate not long till they were caught and had to beat up a lot of bad guys emphasize on a lot they were swarming, surrounding Steph, Bruce and their colleagues that she called for backup, they were tough to handle nothing like your typical goons they wore the same uniform: a polygon mask, and and a pinup suit, and they had one mission, to keep them away from opening the cargo container they only left when Steph and company had failed.

The trade was successfully and finally transacted Bruce tried throwing a tracking device which landed but did nothing, Oracle tried her very best to track the shipping vehicle down herself,but with no avail it was too difficult for her the vehicle is somewhat clocked with a device that repels tracking, Batman picked one of the fallen bad guys and unmasked him, and there was no use for interrogation, it was no use because the guy didn't even had a mouth although it had a logo a red zigzag replacing the non existent mouth it was a logo that the rest aren't familiar of, Batman checked the guy's pulse and he couldn't feel a beat which was strange considering the fact that his blows aren't that lethal something was wrong.

When Damian got back reporting that the Kite-Man was already in custody of the GCPD he was mad that he didn't get to be in on the fight and kicked one of the bad guys in the head which suddenly exploded throwing him off and Tim ran towards him for help, Batman immediately drop the one he was holding and shouted, "Step away from them now!" 

And then all of the rest started exploding randomly some exploding at the same time, the whole place was now covered with patches of dancing flames, the cargo ship contributed to the cause throwing debris everywhere the loud boom gave their ears a ring, Stephanie got up and aided Nightwing and Orphan back on their feet, everyone gathered around to see the mess that was made the bad guys were obliterated completely not a single trace was left behind.

"What was that all about?" Tim coughed rubbing his leg that was scarped during the explosion, "I don't know but I'm sure whoever did this doesn't want us on their backs," Damian frowned.

:I...

 

It was early morning in the residence of Stephanie's apartment her body was in an awkward position, snoring, and drooling it was a long night, she could hear sizzling across the room she was awake but barely moving her body was aching from the bruises she had, she doesn't normally get bruises in fights but then again the fight last night was intense, now she can smell the scent of bacon her mouth began to chew just thinking about it.

"Wake up..." she was nudged by her roommate Cassie, "Bruce called he wants us to be in the bat cave later after breakfast, Alfred will come pick us up," she continued this time physically dragging her down the bed the edge pinched her back which made Stephanie irritated and then hit her head on the wooden floor, "Mmm...ow..." she got up rubbing her head and back trying to making the pain away, her eyes were still squinting.

"Let's go I made us some pancakes, sausages, and bacon," Cassandra gently guided her to the dining table and sat her down, Stephanie laid her head on the table and lazily bit on her bacon that was sticking out her plate.

"Cassie...that night fucked me up real good," Stephanie said out in the open.

"Indeed you're not like this in the morning you had most of the hits," Cassandra reached for the syrup on top of the cupboard and proceeded to the table, "But thankfully we got out of there alive."

"Yeah...but the way it all happened I wasn't expecting any of it," Stephanie pointed out with her mouth full of mixed edibles.

"Me too." 

:I...

 

"One americano, and five french toasts on the go for Mr.Jason!" the barista shouted, Jason got up from sitting temporarily on the couch and picked his order up giving the barista his usual greetings and thanks, he's a regular in Gotham's local coffee shop the only place where he can just lay back, once outside he sat down on the nearest table in the smoking lounge and lit a cigar, he huffed and puffed out a huge cloud of smoke covering his view, and sipped on his coffee, "Ahh nothing beats the morning with coffee and smoke...oh and also some french toast" once the smoke faded he saw a familiar automobile headed his way Jason peered through his sunglasses and took a bite of his toast, he wasn't mistaking at all it is familiar, the car came to a stop and the car window rolled down revealing Alfred.

"Goodmorning Master Jason, forgive me for suddenly appearing but it seems that Master Bruce is in need of your assistance, and please refrain from using nicotine," Alfred looked directly at the ash tray,Jason looked stupid he was caught mid-bite from the random arrival.

"Uh...sorry Alfred you had to see me do that, anyway why would Bruce need me this early in fact why is he calling for my help that's rare of him to say," Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Master Jason with all due respect for your time of nourishment but I am prohibited to park here, I shall explain later along the way," Alfred was right he's parked in the middle of the street, plus the stare that the car has been getting from passerby's it was a limousine for crying out loud. 

Jason stood up and began walking towards the vehicle, "Okay, okay I'll go but not because I want to see Bruce or whatever," Alfred got out of the car to open the backseat door for him which wasn't really necessary for him to do so although it's a mandatory action of his.

"I just hope I'm the only one Bruce--what the fuck?" Jason was shocked when he saw both Cassandra and Stephanie, "What're these girls doing here?" The girls were sitting across the limo staring at him, Cassandra slouched with her phone on hand, and Steph crossed legged with her hand laying on top of the seat.

"Sexist much?" Stephanie gave and unimpressed looked, "Oh foodie! gimme!" When she saw Jason holding a paper bag that had a scent of cinnamon she began running towards him, Jason didn't even bothered to struggle and just handed the bag which Stephanie the shared with Cassie he was so confused on what's going on he sat down and asked Alfred who was already driving.

"Alfred can you please tell me now why I'm here and why they're here, 'cause something tells me that we are dealing with a massive problem here if that's the case." 

"Wow, you think that we're only needed by Batman if there's a huge crisis, just so you know we're not, and we are patrolling with him more frequently, and you're not which means you're the only one who needs to be called when there's a real emergency." Steph growled.

"Then you're saying I do my job very well and I only get called for serious missions instead of getting called into lame patrols."

"I...I..." Steph saw Cassandra giggled.

"I...I...I..." Jason mocked Stephanie's stutter, "I thought so."

"Fuck you," She flicked him off while stuffing her face with french toast.

"If we're all done using our potty mouths," Alfred started getting the rest of their attention, "Master Bruce called all of you for an urgent meeting concerning last night it would appear that the problem at hand is threatening not just Gotham but the entire globe," All of them? Cassandra thought guessing that the whole Bat Clan will be involved.

:I...

 

As the four of them reached Wayne Manor and got out off the Limo Jason was hesitant to move but just stared at the huge house, the cold breezing air all on his face, "I know you don't like being here but trust me we all do," Cassie whispered to Jason as Stephanie went ahead with Alfred.

"Thanks for the encouragement but really am I that badly needed?" Jason replied already walking with Cassandra, He knows that Bruce isn't a fan of his ways neither does Jason they both clashed at some point but in the end Bruce still loves Jason and is all open arms if he wants to come home and change for the best.

"You're doubting you place in the family again aren't you?" She said.

"I wouldn't say that you know how he thinks of me, how the others think of me as a psychopath," Jason took a sip of his coffee which was already getting warm.

"Well for them, but to me and Stephanie, also Babs you're just..." Cassandra paused to think of a word something not too pitiful, "unread, Barbara told me that Bruce didn't even asked how you were feeling emotionally, trying to go in depth when you were well...alive he just keeps it to himself and doesn't confront you about it, which we totally agree on." Cassie remembered when she was with Oracle reviewing the team's personal bio and organizing their files Jason Todd stood out among the rest she felt like he had it worst and when hearing how Barbara should've handled him it made her obligated to always talk to Jason heart to heart every time they have the chance to meet in person, try to make him feel that there's someone there willing to listen to him.

"Wow," Jason looked at Cassandra, she couldn't see his eyes but she can see the the wrinkles forming on top of his forehead and his eyebrows sticking out his expression makes him look like he was marveled, "You girls really think of me that way? Especially Steph?"

"Well she can relate to you having a father as a criminal and your mother abusing substances and not to mention death--fake death by the way," Cassandra might've screwed up her streak, "I'm not trying to mock your death or anything but--"

Jason pats her back and laughed, "Chill, don't worry you weren't pushing it," Cassandra's tensed body finally gave out and sighed.

:I...

 

They reached the front door of the Manor Alfred was waiting for them before he could close the double doors behind them, it never gets old as if seeing the manor's interior for the first timeAlfred did a good job keeping the place pristine as always he was really the best at his work for one guy, the Wayne family were lucky, Jason kept his sunglasses hanging from his chest and finished his coffee before disposing it, Stephanie immediately jumped to the couch and rest her eyes she was still tired while Cassandra just wandered around the living area.

"Master Bruce will be joining you lately, please do what you must while I prepare refreshments, and snacks," Alfred said and began to pass the towards the kitchen, "Thank you Alfred," Cassandra's voice echoed. The three of them were finally left alone Jason was now sitting next to Stephanie tapping his fingers on the couch's arm rest.

"They're here!" A loud enthusiastic roar was heard from the upstairs and the sound of thumping noises as the kid ran to see his visitors, "Cassie! Steph and--" Damian stopped as Jason looked back at him with a blank expression, "and Jason..." he said faintly, Jason and Damian we're not that friendly with each other Jason would mind his buisness while Damian pesters him comparing himself about how he's so lame and always uses his tragic death as his statements Jason would snap back with witty comebacks until he just ignores the minor while he still runs his mouth.

Dick and Tim steps in descending down the staircase with Damian ahead of them all bandaged up, "Hey guys, hey Jason," Dick greeted them and with the same tone when he saw Jason, "Why didn't you stay here for the night Steph? You we're injured."

"Because I prefer to sleep on my own bed," Steph stood up and stretched. 

Cassie heads her way to the group, "So any idea why what's our next step to this situation?" 

"Not exactly, Bruce went back to the scene and the GCPD is trying to clean up the mess especially the sunken ship, they have scuba divers searching for evidence that fell in the depths that's all I know so far," Tim reported.

Jason wasn't aware that, that happened last night he wanted to argue why he wasn't there but couldn't and just remained the only one seated. Stephanie noticed Jason uncomfortable around their presence she gave him a friendly smile when he took a quick glance at him and jerked his head back away from her frowning. 

Alfred was still in the kitchen, and the others spent their time to discuss other topics about like how Dick managed to enjoy eating tootsie rolls, or how Damian just beat Beyond Good and Evil, or how Steph and Tim almost blew up the science lab back at school, or how Cassie thinks that she should get a puppy, Jason in the other hand was still being anti social with them his head rested on the palm oh his hand just listening to their stories, being awkward to death, Tim was uneasy seeing him like that he was the big elephant in the room he doesn't want everyone to ignore him it was so rude to not acknowledge his presence, when everyone's laughter subsided Tim had the opportunity to start a new convo or so he thought it would be a good idea.

"So...Jason, it's random you came, how long will you be staying here before you get back," and that's when Tim knew he just put the whole family in a tight spot he just referred about Jason's incarceration at Arkham Asylum, everyone looked at Tim, eyes wide open and their jaws dropped, Dick then pinched him in the elbow, "Shut up, shut up, shut up," he murmured giving Jason a worried smile, Tim doesn't really know how to start conversations when around Jason he felt too confident in this one, Jason glared at him before Tim could think that he delivered it wrongly.

"I was bailed five months ago," Jason nonchalantly smirked," Tim's body was turning into jello, his heart sunk from the way he just accidentally called him out for.

"Oh, I--I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that in a way that you will be offend--" Tim was cut by Damian's interference.

"No Tim's right why are you here exactly?" He said with confidence.

"Damian..." Dick warned.

"I was called by your father to aid this situation," Jason answered.

"Well I think that wouldn't be necessary."

Jason stood up craning his body and his arms apart from his torso than usual, "Do you have a problem with that?" Dick went to Jason and acted as a barrier against him and Damian who did the same action as Jason did.

"Yes, yes we do."

"We?" Jason gave an unbalanced look, "No it's not--" Tim was cut off again by Damian.

"You and your irresponsibility will slow us down, and will put this team in grave danger, you will be a liability," he pointed at him.

"Damian stop it," Dick gave him a mean look.

"What did you just say?" Jason clenched his fist.

"Oh are you deaf? I said you don't belong here."

"You know what," Jason pushed Dick hard enough for him to trip to the ground, "I'm sorry I'll get my ears checked while you get your ass beat," before Jason could reach to him Dick had enough time to grab him from behind while Tim lifted Damian who was about to throw a fist at Jason.

"Let me go!" He growled.

"I can't 'cause your gonna beat up my brother, your brother!" Dick tightened his hold.

"The hell I am! And do not associate me with that, that imp!"

"Let him Dick I'll put this asshole in his place." Damian wiggled his way out off Tim's grasp but still stood on his place. "This is what I'm talking about guys this failure of a Robin will be make us a failure ourselves with his negative vibe and all."

"I just had enough of you!" Cassandra stepped in she won't let Damian make Jason the bad guy here, Jason came here peacefully not until he was provoked but still the brat should've shut his mouth, "I am not going to sit around here and for you to antagonize Jason, he is part of this family no matter what happens so the least you can do is to treat your brother, my brother," Cassandra looked at Dick, "Our brother some decency and respect, everybody here has their shortcomings but that does not mean you can use it as your advantage to bring someone down especially Jason, check yourself before you start making accusations Damian." The room went silent Stephanie looked back at Jason and she mouthed a "we got your back," although she didn't do much, actually she didn't do anything at all but she would still be there for Jason probably not this time. 

With enough force he broke free from Dick's binding, "I believe he's right I have no place here," Jason fixed himself, "I must be on my way now..." Jason will not take bullshit from people like Damian and the rest if ever, screw them was all he can think of, as he was almost at the door Cassandra told him to just hold on, as he was about to reach for the door knob until he saw a black gauntlet resting on the back of his hand Jason looked up to see Batman right on his face, "That wouldn't be necessary Jason," Jason tried to open the door but Batman would just shut it for him they both exchanged looks, and then Alfred came in with his trolley, "I have made the delectables but I am sorry to inform that we are out of cold drinks but water would do yes? Also I prepared tea to calm ones' nerves ." 

"Ohhh...too soon Alfred," Stephanie got the tea reference.

"Alfred would you kindly please pour me a glass of whiskey," Jason commanded still eyes trained on Bruce, "Leave the bottle."

"This bright morning Master Todd? Very well if I must but I can only accommodate you with one serving only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah I hope you like this chapter, leave some critiques, and I hope you stick around for more! 
> 
> Also I'll be editing the format soon 'cause I'm posting this past my bed time (I'll explain once I re-edit) but I was just so excited.


	2. The Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wasn't happy going back to jail not to mention bringing Cassandra and Stephanie along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me say that I am aware that this chapter will be a mess to read hahaha but fuck it.

They headed down below to the Bat Cave, after the fight between Damian and Jason it was best if they we're away from each other, Tim was keeping an eye on Damian while Dick is on Jason, while Steph and Cassie didn't keep up and were on the back.

"Damn, Cassie you handled the situation like a boss," She complimented patting her from the back.

"It's the least I could do plus he doesn't deserve it none of us does, as bratty as Damian is he too doesn't deserve it," Cassandra was right about the everyone having their own flaws or shortcomings in the family Jason being number one, with his inner demons (although tamed), his own lethality, and being so distant to the family he was the black sheep.

They all huddled around in front of the Batman's main workspace the central computer, Alfred with his trolley served snacks and they started digging in asking for seconds, Alfred poured Jason's his whiskey as promised and handed it to him before putting back the bottle in a fancy casing where Jason wouldn't be able to open just in case, "Thank you Alfred," Jason raised his glass at him.

"Last night we stumbled onto something we weren't supposed to know of, but I made it our official buisness to stop it and to intercept whoever is running what looks like a massive operation," Batman walked back and forth, "we still don't know what was inside the cargo assuming that it's big or rather small, probably tech, bio-tech, nano-tech, alien-tech, or it could be nuclear all I'm saying is that it's an endless possibility that it could trigger world destruction. And I am confident on my word..." Batman showed a picture of a zigzag symbol that he saw during the battle at the shipping docks, "because we are facing a new threat this symbol is a symbol we've all never seen before and the way the perpetrator's henchmen handled their situation to stop us was...explosive,"

As Batman continued Dick took a quick glimpse at Jason who drank his whiskey in one go giving which made his face wrinkle Jason nudged on Tim's arm and pointed to the glass saying, "This is so fucking good," Tim just agreed even though he hasn't tasted alcohol before and covered his nose, he couldn't stand the scent of strong alcohol that was coming out of Jason's mouth.

"So," Batman stopped, he showed the next slide showing a picture of a vial and inside of it was a green substance, "During the investigation awhile ago one of commissioner Gordon's men found this,I scanned the content of the fluid and it's a positive that it is Venom and there is only one person I know who manufactures a huge amount of supply." Bruce introduced them to a next slide showing a picture of Bane.

Batman walked up to Jason, the rest gave him a curious look, "That's why I called you here Jason, you're officially part of this mission," Jason burst into laughter which echoed in the cave, he used Tim's shoulder to lay his head for support, "Pffft--help, Batman needs my--," he couldn't finish his sentences, instead it was followed again by laughter, They weren't sure if it was the whiskey or it was just him laughing, "Okay, okay I'll stop I'm sorry," Jason wiped a tear on his eyes, cleared his throat and imitated a serious look, Batman was still standing tall, "As I was--" Jason tried his best to contain himself but he couldn't his laughter only continued to grow louder and louder. 

"I can't...I--I'm sorry--" Jason pressed his hands on his stomach, he was having a hard time to breath on this round, Damian looked at Stephanie who was giggling trying not to join in, "I can't take you seriously I'm...the look on your face," he was hysterical, "Okay, okay I'm stopping sorry, I'm sorry," he wiped another tear.

"Are you done?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, it's just It's weird hearing it from you, 'cause hello I have the urge to kill, you're asking a murderer for assistance," Jason explained.

"Tt, yeah it's also weird why you even came," Damian whispered. Cassandra punched him on the shoulder to avoid any further arguments.

"Don't label yourself as a murderer I never want to hear that from you ever again..." Bruce sounded as if he cared which he is, "and in this mission I forbid to kill, speaking of the mission," he showed the next slide showing Belle Reeve one of the most secured prisons in the world, and operated by the fierce Amanda Waller.

"Wait what!" Jason's jaw dropped, "Woah, woah, woah hold your horses, so basically you're saying that you want me back in prison, and not just any kind of prison oh no but in the hands of fucking Amanda Waller that bitch, you know she hates you let alone the entire Bat Clan," he really doesn't want to use the term family which Batman and Cassandra noticed, not because he wasn't part or deserving he was grateful truly, it was just BS for him the way some members treat him as an untrustworthy being.

"Is that true Bruce?" Dick added, wondering that this was probably a surprise arrest for Jason, what did he do this time he thought to himself.

"Good, that way he can be disciplined now that you're sending him to the real slammer," Damian murmured and Cassandra followed it with another punch on the shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish," Batman replied, "I'm sending you to Belle Reeve to interrogate Bane from the inside, now I would do this myself but you know Amanda is strict when it comes to her prisoners talking to outsiders especially vigilantes are not allowed, like you said Jason she hates us...all of us, also I have to be present to a meeting alongside with Tim." One more thing about Belle Reeve is that wasn't your ordinary prisons it's a prison located in a remote area--lost at seas, no airship or sea ship, are allowed to even get across fortunately there are no cases where they've blown up one with innocents inside but it won't stop them if ever. 

It keeps the most savage criminals in the entire world away even from getting too close to the wall that connects to the outside, and Amanda would like to keep it that way even if she has to strip everybody from physical contacts to the outside world, including interviews, who knows that it could be a scheme, but it won't matter, 'cause Belle Reeve's walls are fortified by high end materials.

"You're kidding me right? Are you really messing with me?" Jason looked at Batman who doesn't look like he was playing games, "Oh my fucking god, you're sending me back to prison."

"Actually you won't be alone, Cassandra and Stephanie will be joining you also," Batman continued, Steph, and Cassie exchanged excited looks they always wondered what would it be like to work with the Red Hood but at the same time they shared the same look as Jason had, Belle Reeve is too much for them even if they can handle the prisoners there it was the environment that was unsettling them, sure they've been into crazy places before that no ordinary person would be in excluding jail, but still they've already been to prisons before but as guests not prisoners,

"Fucking A!" Jason threw his hands to the air, he looked at the girls and Stephanie just waved at him with a smile, "Sexist much?" She added.

"I am sending you to Belle Reeve because..." Batman doesn't want to slip a triggering word.

"Because I know how to blend in properly, because I've been to jail and know how things go blah, blah, blah, I should be mad at this point but I'll take that as a compliment," Jason smirked relieving everyone from the tension.

Damian stepped forward to talk to Batman, "May I have a word with you father..." he looked behind his back to see Jason glaring at him, "privately."

"Of course," Batman complied, "Everyone take a short recess me and Damian will be discussing something." 

"Hey Tim wanna have a spar with me?" Dick asked, Tim smiled and agreed to his idea they both headed to the gymnasium of the Bat-cave just located near the central computer where Batman and Damian would be privately addressing his concerns.

"Hey Jay," Stephanie tugged on his clothe, "Wanna train me with Batarangs?" Her throwing skills are still a bit off but Jason could teach her some few tricks.

!!!

"You can't be serious father, are you really entrusting Jason..." Damian pointed to Jason, "to be with the girls, and also letting him Interrogate Bane, are you trying to let them get killed? Jason is a low life pathetic drunk, chain smoking, murderer

"Do not talk to your brother that way, you don't know him like I do, and the amount of resentment he has towards me for my dubiousness, but I still love him no matter what, the things I do for him is out of love, so he wouldn't hurt himself or god forbids to lose him again, I am not entrusting him with the girls but rather I am entrusting the girls with him, they're the only two who are capable to have a connection with Jason better than I could've done, they will keep him in check making sure he doesn't go too far, I don't want to another scenario where I hear the things I do not imagine him doing, and that would only make me lose faith on him and to myself for reintegrating him...end of discussion." Batman doesn't want to talk about Jason's struggles sometimes it's really hard to defend him from people like Damian who despises him but as a loving father he will protect Jason.

!!!

They were in their preferred training station, Damian and Tim were on combat training, while Cassandra will be practicing her swordsmanship.

Stephanie grabbed a few sets of Batarangs and began throwing them at the training dummy some hitting it on the shoulders but some hitting on the ground, "You know it's not so bad that we'll be tagging along with you," Stephanie grabbed a few more sets, "I always wanted some real action...and yes I admit the patrolling can be lame." 

"Glad you admitted it, also move your left foot a little bit..." Jason tapped the tip of her shoe with his making it move, "Have you forgotten? He's sending both of you to Belle Reeve, prison life is tough you know."

"Of course I know you dummy, but we'll be with you so we'll be perfectly safe," Stephanie aimed for the leg and threw another Batarang.

"Just because I had my experiences in jail doesn't mean you'll get to live when I'm around, it takes time to make a prison your bitch, some may respect you but some would still try and shank you for being a problem, the food sucks, the wardens are fucking corrupt, and don't get me started with those repulsive criminals, also you're girls they'll just send you off to the women's area." During his life in Arkham Asylum, and Black Gate Jason would find other ways to kill his fellow inmates, gaining a reputation which gave him the advantage, one of which where some would fear him and would do whatever he says.

He doesn't know why Batman would throw him to jail, a vigilante who serves real fairness, who eradicates the scumbags of Gotham and yet no one appreciates it, the drug trades were going down because of him including rape and child trafficking, and what does he get? doubts from the Bat family saying he's disturbed, but he wasn't he passed all his psych tests proving them wrong, that he's thrown into jail for no apparent reasons they were the ones who were insane, locking him up for what? Justice?

"First of all sexist," Jason was tired of hearing that from Steph, "And second of all, we're gonna disguise ourselves as men simple as that--"

"Aim higher and swing hard," Jason advised, Stephanie did what he said and the Batarang ran through the dummy's forehead and sticked to wall Stephanie was stunned that she pierced through its head something she would never do in battle.

"That's how I feel about this mission, frustrating and stupid, I don't want to go back to prison, I won't be able to stop myself to kill them all even if they kill me, and I won't risk your lives and to be blamed by all of you!" He said. 

Dick, Tim, and Cassandra stopped what they were doing when they spotted Stephanie's throw and Jason frowning, not again, but Cassandra know that Stephanie cam handle this.

"Jason..." Stephanie reached out.

"No don't..." Jason grabbed his cigar box that was hidden inside his leather jacket and lit one, he doesn't care if it wasn't allowed in the Bat Cave.

"Look Jason, me and Cassandra are here for you, we're all here for you but you keep pushing us away," Stephanie finally came closer to Jason, she took his cigarette between her fingers and cupped his face, "Don't beat yourself up, don't be hard on yourself, don't be that way, you're the fucking Red Hood and we look up to you, because you're one of the most crazy-smart, rambunctious badass! Anti-hero," she then hugged Jason tight burying her face on his chest, she doesn't mind the smell of smoke that stained his whole body, "And you're also my big brother." That's when Jason's heart skipped, he could feel the love, he hugged Stephanie back, Cassandra joined in followed by Dick and Tim which made Jason chuckled, this was an intimate moment that Jason will never to forget, he expects that this was only a one time thing and everything would change back to normal but he'll cherish this moment, "I always wanted to hug Jason, this is what he always wanted," Tim squeezed even harder.

"Don't push it you little shit," Jason rolled his eyes but with a smile.

Batman, Damian, and Alfred walked in seeing the the group hug they were giving to Jason, Batman couldn't help but smile, Damian was speechless, and Alfred hastily grabbed the polaroid to take a picture, they were alerted by the flash which broke their embraces.

"I do apologize for bothering this rare moment, please carry on." Alfred smiled something that's also rare.

"That's okay Alfred, They almost suffocated me to death and the Bat Cave isn't my ideal place to die, I would still prefer the warehouse and the crowbar," Jason joked, he took the cigarette from Steph and played it cool, "Okay old man I'm all ears."

"Good, 'cause we're starting today," Batman was still smiling he was happy to see what just had happened, Jason's cigar fell from his mouth and questioned him, "We cant afford to lose anytime the enemy is making his or her move every second and we need to stop them as soon as possible."

"Fine whatever," Jason groaned.

"Wait for me outside," Batman commanded.

As they left Batman, Bruce stopped Cassandra and Stephanie, "You did great thank you for showing Jason that he's not shunned."

"What can I say I'm the best not-adopted-baby-sister," Stephanie applaud herself.

"Don't mention it Bruce, but you should really talk it out with Jason someday and this time talk about what he's feeling," Cassandra advised.

"I'll heed your advice then." Batman was then left alone, Alfred came up to him and showed him the picture he took he focused on Jason's sweet innocent smile, "Can you frame this for me Alfred?" He asked.

"Why certainly master Bruce I shall put it in one of our most elegant picture frames which this breathtaking moment deserves," Alfred said passionately.

"You're right Alfred," Bruce replied, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where all the action happens stay tuned.


End file.
